The Princess of Tennis
by Old Fiat
Summary: There’s a new student at Seishun. He’s good enough to win against Tezuka or Ryoma, there’s only one thing. The new boy on the boy’s team isn’t a boy… Please read and review! I like reviews!
1. Chapter 1

The Princess of Tennis 

Old Fiat

Summery: There's a new student at Seishun. He's good enough to win against Tezuka or Ryoma, there's only one thing. The new boy on the boy's team isn't a boy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis okay! I wasn't even THERE when that happened! There are NO witnesses! You can't prove anything! HA! Oh… umm… I own Koji/Mae though.

Notes: K/M's last name, 'Kichigai', means 'maniac'. (XD) I was going to use 'Josei' which means 'female', but… I dunno. If you've heard the song 'Turning Japanese' by The Vapors you'll notice K/M looks like the girl in the song that they describe: 'Your hair is brown… your eyes are hazel!'… Heh heh! Actually, that was an accident.

------------

Chapter One: Koji Kichigai 

"Okay everyone!" said Mrs. Ichiro, the 8th grade math teacher. "Quiet down! There's a new student here today. This is Koji Kichigai. After class will one of you take him around the school?"

Several girls raised their hands.

"Kaido, how about you?"

A boy with a slightly large nose, arched eyebrows and very greasy hair turned away from the window.

"What?"

"Kaido, will you take Kichigai around the school during break?"

"Sure," he turned back to the window.

Koji sat down next to the boy with the big nose.

"Hi."

Kaoru reacted to his voice. It didn't sound like someone from the eighth grade. It sounded like someone whose voice hadn't changed yet. He took a good look at Koji Kichigai.

Koji had a small frame. They were around five foot four inches. They had short messed up hair that was chocolate brown and hazel eyes. His skin was ivory with some freckles. He smiled.

"Hello Kichigai," Kaoru turned back to the window. What an odd looking boy.

------------

"Kaoru-san," said Koji. "Where do I sign up for the boy's tennis team."

"You give an application form to the coach."

"Okay…"

"I will take you to the practice courts."

"Is Japanese your second language?"

"Shut up."

"You sound Russian."

"Shut _up_."

"Answer my question."

"_Shut up_," the way Kaoru said shut up this time sounded like a hiss.

"Well?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Will do…" Koji raised an eyebrow. _This guy's crazy,_ he thought. "Umm… Are you on the tennis team?"

"Yes," then he stated proudly. "I am a starter."

"Ummm… cool."

"The ranking matches begin in two days."

"Can I be in them?"

"If the captain thinks so," said Kaoru, one of his arched eyebrows disappeared into the grease-pit of hair.

"Right…" Koji made up his mind to ask him something. "Do you put oil in your hair or something?"

"What?" said Kaoru, dangerously.

"It's really gross, and slimy."

Kaoru glared. Koji ran off.

------------

"Alright team!" shouted Kunimitsu Tezuka, his voice almost hoarse from screaming. "Ranking matches start in two days. Seventh graders, clean up! I'm going home…" The last sentence he muttered to himself, and then-

"Captain Tezuka!"

A boy was running towards the practice area. Kaoru raised an eyebrow and recognized Koji Kichigai.

"What?" asked Tezuka as they ran up to him.

"I really want to play in the ranking matches. Please! Here's my application form," he pulled the form out from his bag.

"Fine, whatever," Tezuka took the form. "Showers!" He called.

Coach Ryuzaki took the form from Tezuka. "Thank you, umm…" she looked at the form. "Koji Kichigai. Turn up at practice tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

"Wait," the coach turned around. "When did your voice change?"

"Umm… a while ago?"

------------

---------

Hello! This Old Fiat! Hope you liked the first chapter! There are more to come. Heh heh… Anyway. Please review. I like reviews. PLEASE?

-Old Fiat, Drive Fiat


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess of Tennis 

Old Fiat

Summery: There's a new student at Seishun. He's good enough to win against Tezuka or Ryoma, there's only one thing. The new boy on the boy's team isn't a boy…

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'. Unless Takeshi Konomi 'mysteriously' dies and his will says I get the rights to it, but I don't think that's gonna happen… heh heh.

Notes:

------------

**Chapter Two: It Begins!**

"I'm back Atsuko!" called Mae. She pulled off the boys' uniform she was wearing.

"How'd it go 'Koji'? Did they fall for it?" Atsuko walked out from the kitchen, her curly, blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She was smiling. "Was my work good?"

"Yeah!" Mae and Atsuko high-fived. "A couple people were like 'when'd your voice change?' But nobody was that suspicious!"

"That's great! You fooled them."

"Yeah, what are we having for dinner?"

"I'm making spag and meat sauce," Atsuko's hazel eyes sparkled. She loved cooking. "Do you want anything else?"

"Nah! I'm good."

Atsuko Kichigai was Mae's sister. She was 21 and worked at a bakery. She loved helping Mae in anyway she could with tennis.

"I'll tell you when dinner is ready!" she called, turning on the TV in the kitchen. She was watching 'Shall We Dance?'.

------------

Koji ran over to the practice area at 7:45 AM. She was ten minutes late but she hoped that wouldn't be too much off a bother.

He saw that weirdo in her class standing next to a guy with longish light brown hair and his eyes were shut. He thought this was weird since it would be _really hard_ to see the ball.

As he walked into earshot he heard Kaido-san say "At least my cell-phone ring doesn't make me sound gay, Fuji!"

"Yeah," said a guy with really tall black hair and violet eyes. "But only sound like it, Viper."

"Hey!" said Kaido-san. "Do you want to fight, Momoshiro!"

"Not right now!" mourned a guy with red flippy hair and dark green eyes. "I stayed up 'till 3 AM last night working on a science essay. Can you guys shut it for two seconds?"

"NO!" said Kaido and the tall haired guy.

The flippy haired guy looked at the light brown haired one. "What should we do, Shusuke?"

"Bet on the fight. I bet $20 on Kaoru. What about you Eiji?"

"I bet $30 on Momo."

Captain Tezuka came over and loomed over all of them. "What are you doing?"

"Betting."

"Who do you think will win Kuni-kun? Momo-chan or Kaoru-kohei?"

"$10 on Kaoru."

Coach Ryuzaki came in just as Koji walked though the door in the fence.

"What are you maniacs doing? Start practicing! Do you want to stay starters or what? Get cracking!"

Tezuka, Shusuke, Eiji, Momo and Kaoru looked at each other, then ran off to start practicing.

Assistant-Captain Shuichiro came over. "Where are Kunimitsu, Shusuke and Eiji? Ryoma said they were over here."

"They R-U-N-N-O-F-T."

"What!"

"It's an 'O Brother where art thou?' thing. You wouldn't understand!"

"Whatever."

Koji bowed. "Here I am Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Go change and warm up. Practice started late today."

Koji walked off. This was a problem she hadn't thought of yet. Boys' locker rooms. She supposed she would grab her stuff and change in on of the stalls in the bathroom.

She thought this was a logical plan and went into the boys' bathroom and tried not to look at the urinals. Ew…

He pushed open one of the stalls and changed quickly.

Once she was done she ran out and joined the rest of the team and warmed up with them. Shusuke, Eiji and Oishi chatted incessantly, Captain Tezuka adding a comment every now and then.

------------

That night Mae lay on her bed. The ranking matches. She was in block A; the two regulars in her block were Kawamura (this weirdo guy who looked like an Aussi) and Eiji. She would become a regular, it would all begin tomorrow…

---------

Cliffhanger! Hahaha! I need suggestions for a reason _why_ she's masquerading as a dude. Help!

-Old Fiat :"P


	3. Chapter 3

The Princess of Tennis 

Old Fiat

Summary: There's a new student at Seishun. He's good enough to win against Tezuka or Ryoma, there's only one thing. The new boy on the boy's team isn't a boy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Nor do I own that awesome cat that looks like Karupin. (That cat rocks. There's also one that looks like Muta from 'The Cat returns'.) I also do not own 'The Cat Returns'.

Notes: The reason why she's dressing like a girl is all thanks to White Alchemist Taya. They gave me the idea. Let's all give them a hug, some cookies and some presents. C:

------------

**Chapter 3: The Bet**

Koji ran at top speed out of history. He was so excited. He new he'd made it in. 6-4 against Eiji-sempai and 6-4 against Kawamura-sempai. He'd beaten everyone on his block. Against the non-regulars, all six-love. HA!

After practice Coach Ryuzaki ordered a XS starter jacket from the sporting goods store. It would arrive in five days.

Those five days went by in a happy blur. She would win Seta's bet…

Flash Back 

"What's wrong with you guys?" screamed Mae. "You don't even try!"

Michiko Seta, Captain of the girls' tennis team at Saint Joseph Junior High, looked at her, eyebrows raised. "You think you're so big, Kichgai."

"At least I _try_ to win! All you guys do is stand around!"

"What's the point?" said Akira Fuwa, one of Mae's friends. "The boys' tennis team is the best in Tokyo! We'll never be better then them! They always one-up us."

"I have a bet for you Kichigai," said Seta. "If you can become a starter on the second best boys' tennis team, Seishun, and beat Captain Yusuke Higuchi…"

"And if I do?" asked Mae, hands on her hips.

"Then I'll make sure I try to beat Seishun's girls' tennis team's captain."

"You're on!" said Mae. They linked pinkies.

End Flash Back 

Mae was so proud of herself. A starter… her. She'd show Seta. The bet was just beginning.

Captain Tezuka walked up to him. "Kichigai, the sporting goods store says your jacket came in."

"I'll go over there right after practice Captain!" He smiled. "Thanks!"

Kichigai was really weird. He acted really gay in Tezuka's opinion.

Kaoru came over. He looked really excited. "Our third opponent in the championship is Saint Joseph's!"

Tezuka saw Koji smile.

---------

Hi! It's Old Fiat! Yet again let's all thank White Alchemist Taya. I'm so happy I got a review on this fan fiction.

-Old Fiat C:


End file.
